


Please Don't Leave Me Waiting

by kilioio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Oikawa Tooru, POV Third Person, Pining, convenience store/konbini trip, it takes place at 2 am and fittingly enough i wrote it at 2 am, listen u. listen i m. ok we're all a little lonely right now ok, love at like 8th sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilioio/pseuds/kilioio
Summary: "" The moment Oikawa Tooru first really fell in love with Sugawara Koushi was when he bumped into him at the konbini 4 blocks away from his house at 2:34 in the morning. ""Tooru becomes smitten with Koushi during a late night/early morning meet.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Please Don't Leave Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to be consumed at 3 am and 3 am ONLY  
> i might revisit this in a few days and change some things with a more critical eye, but for now I just wanted to get this fic out of my system. hope u enjoy!

The moment Oikawa Tooru first really fell in love with Sugawara Koushi was when he bumped into him at the konbini 4 blocks away from his house at 2:34 in the morning.

He’d seen Sugawara in passing a few times- including the matches between Bluecastle and Karasuno, where he’d sneak a few glances at him- and Tooru had what he considered a discreet and minor crush on the other. It disappeared the moment Sugawara left his sight, though he’d be lying if he didn't admit that the idea of holding his face in his hands made his heart flutter gently. 

It was normal, though. After all, Sugawara was very attractive. Certainly, any reasonable person must’ve felt this way, and the light-haired boy carried himself like he knew it. 

Whenever Tooru did happen to come across Sugawara, it was usually on a train or at a shop, since the two coincidentally didn’t live far from each other. Each time, Oikawa spotted him first, which was an easy task given the way light gently frames Sugawara’s face and makes his hair all pretty and silver-like. The captain never spoke first, though, since that duty was given to Sugawara and his pleasantries. 

“Oh, Oikawa-san! Funny seeing you here, isn’t it?” He’d smile politely. 

That was certainly not the Sugawara that Tooru was faced with right then. 

He held numerous snacks in his arms and blinked slowly before staring at Tooru for a few seconds and murmuring “Huh.” 

And he looked a mess. 

Tooru looked bad- he recognized that- but Sugawara looked downright shitty. There were deep, prominent bags under his eyes, his iconic hair was greasy and uneven, and the stark, unforgiving konbini lights did nothing to conceal acne scars. His clothes were unflattering, just a gray hoodie (that seemed to have another sweater underneath, judging by how stuffed he looked) with large, baggy black sweatpants and cheap, slip-on shoes. Simply to say, Oikawa didn’t expect to somehow out-dress someone in the dead of the night while buying instant ramen. 

But seeing 2 AM Sugawara certainly did something to Tooru’s psyche. He felt embarrassed, staring at the ramen in his hand (which he had just reached for when Sugawara had approached him) and contemplating putting it back and looking for something healthier. He felt _self conscious_ for the first time in years about his glasses. It was completely irrational, given that Sugawara had about three bags of assorted gummy items in his hands, and yet Tooru _desperately_ wanted to impress him. 

“Uh, hey, Sugawara-san,” He started after exactly 4 seconds of silence, save for the low pop music played by the store.

“Just Suga’s fine.” 

Sugawara- _Suga_ , rather- spoke at first with slurred words, and Tooru began to wonder if he really just rolled out of bed and sleep-walked into the 7-11 like a zombie. Suga walked past him, briefly brushing against the other boy’s shoulder before leaning down and selecting a chip bag. 

Was Tooru always this touch starved? _God_ , that felt _so_ warm and nice. He really, _really_ wanted to hug the abomination of sweaters in front of him. To cradle him, hold him close, kiss those chapped lips of his-

Now he was _really_ embarrassed. His gaze followed Suga’s movements before he grabbed spicy-hot, bright red chips with a devilish smile. Then, Suga turned to head to another aisle. 

Naturally, Tooru panicked. 

“What’s all that for?” He asked, voice quivering and immediately wincing at the fact that he sounded like an uncle at a family gathering. 

Suga’s brows furrowed when he looked back at the teen, and he slowly looked down at his arms cradling an alarming amount of snacks. “I... think I’m going to watch a movie… Maybe….” 

His voice trailed off, though before Tooru could comment, he picked out a small can of Pringles and stared at its logo, continuing. “Or just… eat these in my bed… and go on my phone for another few hours.” He swayed a little, his previously apathetic eyes becoming glossy. 

So maybe pretty-boy Sugawara had issues he didn’t want to think about too, then. 

Suga placed the Pringles can back where it belonged and headed to the drink section- Though he kept eyeing the ice creams too. 

Oikawa followed him (at a reasonable distance, he might add), observing Suga as he bumbled along through the aisle before deciding on a soda to drink and opening the door to retrieve it. How someone usually so graceful and calculating could end up a tired mop of a human being was beyond Tooru, but how someone could be extremely attracted to and fall deeply in love with said mop was a whole other question. 

“Are… You ok?” Tooru tried, leaning on the cold glass of the refrigerator doors next to Suga. 

The crow looked up at him and smiled cynically, before it faded into a genuine chuckle. “Sorry, yeah. I’m fine,” he sighed, closing the door so he could see the other without any obstacles. “It’s just… Midnight, y’know?”

Tooru held up two fingers. “Two in the morning, actually.” Suga groaned at that, checking his phone and groaning again, though much louder. 

“I’m losing my mind. Hey, can you put these back on the shelf over there for me?” Sugawara handed him a bag of gummy rings. Tooru tried to push down the part of his brain trying to make jokes about that being ‘essentially’ a proposal. 

Tooru did as was asked, though he found it hard to take his eyes off of the other. He really wanted to hear Suga laugh like that again. To make him smile like that, like he actually _meant_ it. 

Maybe that’s what it was. Of all of the times Suga and Tooru had met, Suga was so damn polite but _so_ damn fake. Or maybe fake wasn’t the right word, but compared to whatever this was, it certainly wasn’t as genuine. Maybe the idea of waking up on the weekends with Suga bundled up in sweaters and sweatpants or curling up with him on the couch eating garbage trash food was just _that_ appealing to him. 

By the time Tooru put the gummies back and turned to see Suga, he was already a few meters away, bent over, staring at ice creams. 

“Neapolitan or cookies and cream?” He asked when he heard Tooru shuffle beside him. 

The brunette hummed. “Hmm, cookies and cream.” Suga snorted.

“You have trash taste, I’m getting neapolitan.” 

At that moment- the moment at which Suga stood up, trying to juggle a small carton of ice cream with his soda and various snacks and failing miserably- Tooru wanted to dip Suga down low and kiss him.

“So why are _you_ here?” The light-haired boy asked, cradling his selection with content. 

“Oh,” Tooru held up the singular cup of ramen noodles in his hand. “Ran out of late night snacks.” 

“Ah,” he hummed, walking towards the cash register and trying his best to dump everything down at once while still being graceful about it. The worker, a poor teen who didn’t seem much older than the both of them, sighed and started scanning the items. “A common man’s struggle.” 

Alarms in his head were set off. Suga was about to _leave._ He was going to leave _him_ for like, _ever_ , and Tooru would _never_ speak to him again afterwards like this again. Tooru’s love life was essentially going to just go down the _drain_ if he didn’t _do_ something-

Suga’s snacks were bagged and paid for as Oikawa gnawed at his upper lip nervously before begrudgingly giving his ramen noodles to the cashier and pulling out his card to pay. 

Miraculously, the other boy waited for him, his weight shifted onto one leg as the other tapped idly to the song playing on the radio, Suga’s brown eyes closed as he slowly drifted back into drowsiness. 

Tooru walked out of the konbini with the boy right beside him, and they stopped on the sidewalk, where they both had gathered that they’d need to split ways.

“Well, it was nice talking to you-” Suga started, his tone gentle. 

“Uh, if your parents are cool,” Tooru shifted, staring at the cup noodles in his hands to avoid eye contact. “Mine are both out tonight, you could come over or something to hang for the night. I have Animal Crossing. Or like, a movie, or we can just chill.” 

“You have Animal Crossing?”

“Yeah, I have Animal Crossing.” He repeated.

“That sounds nice,” Suga said wistfully. “Walk with me to my place and I’ll grab my switch.


End file.
